<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For Me by kryptonianmenace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928576">Wait For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace'>kryptonianmenace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm coming, wait for me. I hear the walls repeating the falling of our feet and it sounds like drumming. And we are not alone. I hear the rocks and stones echoing our song. I'm coming."</p><p>Steph dies again, and Jason takes it upon himself to rescue her. These are Steph's thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics from Wait For Me (Reprise) from Hadestown.<br/>This AU lives rent free in my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I’m gonna be honest, I never expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason Todd </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be my Orpheus. I’m not complaining, I’m just marveling. You really… you’d walk through hell for me? You’d go to the underworld for me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You realize you’ve technically died again in rescuing me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was already living on borrowed time, I would’ve been okay dying again. Sad, unfulfilled, but okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t it funny that it’s us that are doing this? Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown, the first Robins to die… dead again, and trying to cheat death once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m surprised Hades allowed this, but maybe… Maybe he saw the same thing he saw in Orpheus and Eurydice… in us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, I don’t know how to feel about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I always thought their love was just… indescribable. How do you describe the love of a man who would go all the way to the underworld to rescue his love, but couldn’t keep from looking back at her? The love of a woman who trusts her love to get her out of there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tragic love that ended because of fear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d forgive you if you looked back. I don’t think I’d have the strength to do it, and I have all the faith in the world in you, but I’d forgive you if you looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I know you can’t hear me because of the conditions of the deal, but it’s soothing to me. I wish I could hear you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just know, I’m right behind you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>